Sweet Murder
by Miya Kurane
Summary: CH. 5 UP! [AU]Sakura & Syaoran went their separate ways, separate lives and separate hearts. Will destiny patch things up for them and bring them back in each others arms again? Or will fate forever break them apart from each other? RR please!
1. Entanglement

**Sweet Murder**

By: Sakura Asakura, Sakura Avalone and Sakura Amamiya Star

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own CCS… 'nuff said.

Chapter 1: Entanglement 

On a cold and dreadful night; lay awake under the rain was a brunette haired girl, she looks so helpless lying on the cold surfaced ground. She sighed and "I hate rain…" and finally stood up from her lying position. She was already soaked with rain, her emerald eyes seemed tired yet still fascinating. Her shirt was now hugging tightly around her thin body. Her hair fell down on her face covering her porcelain like face.

"_I hate you, Li Syaoran!" _she whispered with a smirk. Watching the rain, she felt the Earth rotates a hundred times faster than normal, then she saw a bench, and gave into the deepest slumber of dreams.

** SYAORAN's P.O.V **

'Sakura… Sakura… my cherry blossom… long pause I… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry!'

"Syaoran!" a girl with amethyst eyes cheerfully shouted.

"Loves, why are you upset?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing…" Syaoran replied.

"Syaoran, uhm I'm sorry about our arranged engagement, it…" she trailed off s Syaoran put a hand up signaling her to stop.

"It… it wasn't your fault." Syaoran replied as the weather changed, suiting Syaoran's mood.

"Uhm… Syaoran, I'm going upstairs, ne?" she informed him.

"Okay… Tomoyo" he answered looking outside as the rain has washed away again the sadness and sorrow of the world.

** TOMOYO's P.O.V **

"Uhm… Syaoran, I'm going upstairs, ne?" she informed him.

"Okay… Tomoyo" he said in a monotone voice. Obviously not caring whether Tomoyo stays or not.

**UPSTAIRS **

'_They say you can't understand love unless you'll understand that you can't figure out what love is… so now I guess I know what love is. Coz no matter how hard I try to make Syaoran fall for me… it backfires… and now it hurts like hell whenever I see him reminiscing about his time with Sakura…' _Tomoyo said, standing at her porch, staring out at the rain.

"_Whoever said that being in-love is the greatest thing in the world is stupid! Who wants to fall in-love anyways! It makes you feel so weak and gullible…" _Tomoyo said, going to her dresser, tears cascading down on her cheeks endlessly, like a faucet turned on.

Fumbling in he dresser, she found what she just needed that time, the thing that would take her to a place where no one ever falls-in-love and will bring her eternal silence. It was staring at her intently, with a sneer, calling her, and inviting her to join eternity.

"Tomoyo!" a ragging angry tone erupted from nowhere.

"What do you think you're doing?" piercing amber eyes approached her, but suddenly…

"Stop! Don't come here any nearer, Syaoran… I have loved you and I can't keep up with you talking and thinking about Sakura in every of your waking moments. I know how you feel about her and my heart is aching, you're like stabbing me every time you're thinking of her." Tomoyo choked with her last sentence and cold tears rush down through her cheeks. Letting go of the knife immediately fell down on her knees and cried. Syaoran was shocked and just realized how he was treating Tomoyo. He was hurting her. Acting towards her as if she means nothing to him. Next thing he knew, he was embracing her, telling comforting and loving words.

"Hey, hush now… I'm… I'm sorry." He whispered to her ears, rubbing her back gently. Tomoyo cried even harder not wanting to let this moment last.

"I'm here…" Syaoran assured her as she let his words be the lullaby to put her to sleep. After for a moment, Syaoran placed her to her bed and cleaned up the mess she created.

"You don't need this anymore." He said to no one in particular and put it away.

'I'm sorry Sakura… it's time to move on… I have to let you go now… I must forget you even if you're the best person that came into my life. This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do in my entire life… forgetting you… goodbye, my cherry blossom…'

**Sakura Avalone**: hello peepz! After a very very long writing hiatus… I mean REALLY long! I'm back! So, who cares..? hehe.. Actually, it's Sakura Asakura's idea to make this new fic! clap clap! Without her I wouldn't be writing today! Hehe.. I hope ya'll will review, flames are accepted, because that will greatly help us improve. Your comments and compliments are highly highly appreciated! Chapter 2 is on the works now, maybe it'll take us 3 days to do the chapter, cuz we (writing partners)/I have to re-edit it. Expect fast updating in this story! Hehe.. Sakura Asakura is really inspired in doing this fic! Hehe.. So, enough of my ramblings! Click 'submit a review' then go! We'll be waitinggg! Ü

**Sakura Asakura**: Well, Sakura and Syaoran got separated around there huh? Well, let's see what will happen next. Please R&R!


	2. No Formalities Needed

Sweet Murder 

By: Sakura Asakura, Sakura Avalone and Sakura Amamiya Star

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own CCS… 'nuff said.

Chapter 2: No Formalities Needed 

"_Mmm…" _Sakura said as she got up from her lying position. _"I slept all d--- ay!"_ she stated, wondering about her environment. The moon was so big; it has golden and silver furniture everywhere. There were big hanging curtains over the window. As her eyes darted towards the bad she's sitting at, she felt how soft and warm, and not to forget gigantic bed. The aroma of the said room was that of cherry blossoms. A portrait caught her eye, a picture of a boy cuddling a cute bear. The boy in the picture has dark blue hair and is fascinatingly good looking.

"This definitely is not my room…" she said to herself. Now aware that the room she is occupying is not hers, looking at the clothes she is wearing, she was shocked to see that the dress she is wearing is not the same one from before. She also felt dizzy, touching her forehead; she realized she was burning hot.

"_This is just a dream…" _said she

Knock! Knock! a sound coming from the door erupted

"Ohayo, Sakura-san! Are you feeling better?" a certain dark-haired boy greeted her.

"Ah, I am, I think…" she replied softly, not wanting to be bombarded with his questions. As he moved to open the curtain, he held up a pink, frilly dress.

"I believe your dress is dry now." Said he. This time Sakura did not reply, instead she started to observe the boy, or a man rather. He looks so handsome, decent not to mention rich. He has dark hair paired off with a stunning black orbs. Then a question escaped from her lips.

"Who are you? How did you know me? When am I… how…" she was suddenly hushed when the gentleman placed his finger on top of her lips, signaling her to stop questioning.

"I came to know you, for your wallet told me so. You're here because I saw you last night, and I'm Eriol by the way. The master of this house."

"I saw you last night…" he then started to tell her what happened.

FLASHBACK

"I am dizzy, wet and sick." Sakura mumbled dreamily while lying on the ground. "I…" suddenly her vision blurred out and she somewhat saw a silhouette of a young lad. She saw him rushing to her and cradling her in his strong arms.

"Miss… miss! Are you all right?"

"Uhm…" he then carried her, bridal style and then placed her in his car's backseat.

"Take us straight home." He commanded.

"Don't worry, you're safe now…"

"Ah…" she then closed her eyes and smiled, and went to dreamland. He cradled her and ruffled her back softly.

END OF FLASHBLACK

"And that's how you ended up here…" he stated.

"Now I remember… ah, Eriol-sama, I was wondering about my dress…"

"Don't worry about that. It is my sister, Nakuru who changed your clothes. And please, just call me Eriol, you're not my servant… No formalities needed, ne?" he said, smiling softly at her.

"Ah… Eriol…"

**Sakura Avalone**: ok! We're back! Fast update huh? Hehehe.. Anyways, hope you like this chapter… Sakura Asakura really "devoted" her time in writing this chapter! Not listening to terror just to write this..! She really loves you dear readers! okayyy.. I'm babbling nonsense again… gotta stop….! XD Review please!

**Sakura Asakura**: Sorry folks! Short chappy, promise next time I'll be more inspired! Keep reviewing! Flames are accepted! See yah!

**Sakura Amamiya Star**: Sorry guys for keeping you on the edge, wait for the next chapter okay? I'll update it as soon, it's entitled "Sweet Misery". Thanks for reviewing and expect more sweets! ;p


	3. Sweet Misery

Sweet Murder 

By: Sakura Asakura, Sakura Avalone and Sakura Amamiya Star

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own CCS… 'nuff said.

Chapter 3: Sweet Misery 

Midnight struck, yet a soul is still awake. He couldn't stop thinking about the situation, whether to love his fiancé or to fight for his true love. Without further notice, he realized he was heading towards the room of Tomoyo, his fiancé. Turning the knob and pushing the door open had made minute noise in the silent room.

"I really don't know what I feel yet… I'm so confused!" he shuffled his auburn hair as he slowly approached the bed of Tomoyo and caressed her hair.

"I love Sakura yet I don't have the guts to hurt you as well. Our marriage is arranged since we were five and I don't want to break that promise. There's no turning back now." He finished with a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"So I've now decided that I'll love you with all my heart… I'll try my best to do this and…" he stopped for a moment and he then took a deep breath.

"And I'll forget Sakura…" with this, he gave Tomoyo a kiss **a/n**: on the forehead of course! Hehehe… And bid goodnight as he went back to his room and take a slumber.

"Syaoran… " Tomoyo whispered through her sleep not realizing the trace of Syaoran's entrance in her room.

** Eriol's Mansion **

"Sakura, are you feeling all right now?" Eriol asked as he laid the newspaper down the table and they were eating breakfast.

"Yes Eriol, and may I ask if I could go out for a walk?" Sakura asked feeling the opposite of what she just had said. She was still hanging on the foot that she was truly hurt and just made an excuse to get some fresh air.

"You may, but be back okay?"

"Hai…"

** Syaoran's Mansion **

"I'll be going now." an amethyst-eyed girl, wearing a spring dress and a hat with her hat embroidered in it, said.

"but Moyo… are you sure you want to go without me?" a persevering handsome guy asked.

"Syaoran! What in the world happened to you! Since when did you have a nickname for e?" a puzzled and shocked Tomoyo asked feeling his temperature, in case she was mistaken.

"Nothing, don't you like it?" he asked again.

"Well, I kinda feel it's cute! And I'm sure I'm going alone, you have work to do, silly!" she told him, still feeling awkward of this manner of conversation with Syaoran.

'What did I miss? Did Syaoran had a fever or something? He's… different. Anyway, I kind of like it this way rather than being left alone and not being cared for…'

"Um… Syaoran, are you all right?" Tomoyo continued

"I am, why? Can't I be concerned for you once in a while?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, if you say so… then I'll be going now." She said firmly as she ran towards her car, hiding her blushing face.

** Hours and Hours… **

As soon as she was done with her stroll in the mall and some shopping, she went into this wonderful café. A garden with blooming daisies and other flowers, it is a pleasant and harmonious place. Tomoyo was the façade of Viona's Café when suddenly an auburn haired girl accidentally bumped into her.

"Gomen…" the girl apologized as she hurriedly get up and was about to run somewhere else but suddenly a hand grasped her arm.

"Wait! Miss…" the hand belonged to none other than Tomoyo.

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked, reaching out holding the girl's hands.

"No…" the girl choked, as her emerald-like eyes began to be filled with water and then covered her pale cheeks with tears.

"Oh… dear… come on, let's sit down… waitress? 2 hot chocolate please… thank you…" Tomoyo said in one breathing. She was worried for this girl, and for some reason, she was curious as well on what is the reason of her crying.

"What's your name anyways?" Tomoyo started, fishing in down her purse for some tissue.

"S… Cherry…" Sakura covered. She doesn't want this girl to know her true identity. After all, she doesn't know who this beautiful girl is. But on second thought, she was timid and shy when love is being tackled.

"I'm… Tomoyo." Tomoyo introduced herself as time clicks to thousands of horrifying details.

**Sakura Avalone**: sorry for the later update! But your wait is really worth it! Hehehe… ;p anyways, please review! Anonymous reviews are accepted! By the way, I wanna credit this whole chapter to Sakura Amamiya Star, cause she is the one who wrote this entire chapter!ü

**Sakura Asakura**: sorry for the late update! Many things happened lately that we didn't have time to update our fic! Hope to hear many good reviews from you guys! Remember! Flames are accepted! Ja ne!

**Sakura Amamiya Star**: Here ends this chapter, hope you like it. Any suggestions or ideas are always welcome. Please review. More sweets! Thanks!


	4. Spanish Inquisition

**Sweet Murder**

By: Sakura Asakura, Sakura Avalone, Sakura Amamiya Star

! PLEASE READ! 

The following announcement is** very important**! Within in this week, the story's title will be changed to **SWEET MURDER, **and it will be under the penname of **MIYA KURANE**.That account is a joint account between me and my friends..

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own CCS… 'nuff said.

Chapter 4: Spanish Inquisition 

"So Cherry, what have you got there?" the raven-haired girl asked.

Sakura was clutching something on her hand, a white cloth with embroidery of a cherry blossom flower in it.

"Ah… it's nothing…" Sakura answered and plastered a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh well… do you want to order something?"

"Oh! No need, but thanks for the offer." Sakura said smiling a bit.

"Oh please! Cherry! Don't be like that; I'll treat you, okay?"

Reaching inside her bag, she motioned for the waitress of the shop. She told the lady their order of 2 large Chocolate Frapuccino, ummm yummy…. The two continued to talk until their drinks were served.

"So Cherry…" Tomoyo said while sipping her frap as she spoke in the most sweetest and concerned voice that she has. "Who's the one who made you cry?"

"Oh… it's because of a boy named…"

Sakura was about to continue when Tomoyo's mobile phone rang. She looked at her phone then back to Sakura, and winked at her. The phone continued to rang louder by the minute.

"Hoeee…" a surprised wail of an emerald-eyed lady, earning the looks of the people inside the café.

"Sorry about that, I've got to take this." Tomoyo said, apologizing to Sakura and swiftly taking her "loud" mobile phone out and answering the call. She went into the door and reached her phone, staring at it for a while, she pressed the button and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Syaoran..?"

"Why do you sound surprised? Don't you want me to call you? Or am I disturbing you, Moyo?

"I-Iie, I was just surprise that you call… is it something important you want to talk about?"

"No, I just want to check if you're all right."

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said as both the corner of her lips curved upwards, forming into a smile.

"Um… can I take you out for dinner later? Well… if that is all right be-"

"Yes, of course! Where do you want to meet?" her smile turning bigger by the second.

"Are you going to your shop today?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll just pick you up at around… 7?"

"Okay, see you later?"

"Okay.. Well, bye for now, Moyo"

"Bye."

'_This is weird… what happened? First the nickname thing, then he called me... What's next? But… I really feel happy 'cause he's getting sweeter... I hope his sweetness_ _would last forever_…'

Looking at her mobile phone once more, she puts it down. As soon as she placed her phone inside her bag, she sensde that the seats that they were occupying were empty and when the time she looked up, Cherry wasn't there anymore. She hurriedly asked the waiter if he saw the girl that she's with and he said that she hurriedly went out.

"Oh well, I better get going if I want to look gorgeous for my date tonight with Syaoran... I just hope that Cherry's all right." Tomoyo sighs.

Walking out of the door, she turned to her right, and went inside the parking lot. Reaching her car, she looked at the mirror gazing in awe as she was stunned to the call that happened a while ago.

'_I'm really lucky to have Syaoran…'_ smiling, she reached for her keys, and went on her way.

**Sakura Avalone**: sorry for the VERY VERY late update! Forgive my sorry a! Hehe.. ;p Sorry! 'cause this vacation, I was just not into the mood of writing.. Well, not in the mood to type the story to be precise since I just edited the whole story.. Hope you like this chapter! Don't worry, chapter 5 is on the works now.. I guess within this week or the next.. But I assure you it won't take months to be uploaded! Hehe.. ;p hope to receive lots and lots of reviews! ; )

**Sakura Asakura**: review please! Flames are accepted!


	5. Tormented Memories

Sweet Murder 

By: Miya Kurane

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own CCS… 'nuff said.

Chapter 5: Tormented Memories 

An auburn-haired beauty sat by the bench at the park when suddenly the dark sky poured out a heavy, misty rain. Her whole body wet, her feet tired from running away and her eyes swollen from crying. She tried to escape the pain but it kept coming back. No matter how hard she tries to avoid the arrow that stabbed her heart, she failed to do so.

"O God! I can't take it anymore!" she choked, her cries faint because of Mother Nature's angry thunders. It was a whisper, like a prayer of help. She just let her tears stream down on her cheeks, each falling tear is because of a certain man she loved so much, the man whom she cherished deep within her heart, mind and soul. The man who let her fall in love and crash into pain's arms.

"Syaoran…" she paused upon hearing the footsteps from behind.

"Sakura!" a worried voice came upon the sounds of the rain. Relief visible from his deep blue eyes. Carrying his umbrella and flashlight, he approached Sakura and hugged her. Dropping his umbrella and flashlight, he tightened his hug. It wasn't usual though for Sakura but she was too tired to argue. The man took her hand and led her back to his Porsche. Sakura just followed, tears continued streaming down on her face. As they entered the vehicle, his demeanor can't help but be curious and be concerned at the same time.

"Sakura, do you want to talk about it?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Eriol…" she paused. "I HATE HIM! I can't believe I'm letting him hurt me! Torturing me while having fun with another girl! I just… hate him!"

To Eriol's surprise, Sakura buried her face over his chest and cried hard. Releasing all of the pain and anger she'd been keeping. Eriol, ever so sweet, caring and gentle, pulled her closer in his arms. Telling her soothing words and caressing her back. Seeing her like this makes his heart hurt so much.

"Please Sakura… don't cry anymore, everything will be fine. I promise that I'll always be here and I won't leave you, never in my life." He finished realizing that she had already dozed off. The car wheeled through the slippery road as the rain gets weaker, and the moon is starting to show itself. As they got home, he expertly carried Sakura inside and up to her room, gently placing her on her bed. He took her shoes off and tucks her securely, then went to his room and takes his slumber.

** BREAKFAST AT ERIOL'S MANSION **

Two emerald gems were opened as the sun's rays shine brightly in the room. Sakura sat up carefully as her eyes scanned the pinkish room. She realized then that her eyes were sore from crying last night. _'What happened? Where am I?'_ a long pause was uttered in the silent room as she realized that she's not wearing her wet clothes anymore. _'Eriol!'_ as soon as her mind mentioned his name, the door slowly swung open and revealed Eriol's cheery face.

"Good morning! I see that you're already awake. How are you?" he asked as he places the tray on her lap and took a seat beside her.

"Breakfast in bed!" he exclaimed.

"Um… Ohayo Eriol-kun! I-I'm quite alright. Arigatou for doing this but you don't have-" her talking was cut short, she looked at her left hand and blushed wildly. Eriol held her hand tight and whispered "I want to Sakura… no need to worry." His words brought red streaks on her cheeks. Silence took over the whole room as they stared at each other's eyes. Sakura feeling awkward and all started to eat her meal.

"Do you want to go out later?" Eriol asked as he noticed the stiffed movement of Sakura.

"Where to?" Sakura replied munching on her garlic bread.

"To the supermarket, if you don't mind." He replied, staring at her.

"I love to accompany you." Sakura finished.

"Great! I just need to buy our supplies for the week." He blabbed while standing up.

"Sure, no problem." She assured and blushed once again. _'Our?'_

"If you're done eating, just leave the tray and the maids will clean that up." He paused, "I'll just wait for you downstairs, beautiful." He continued then went to his room and changed hi clothes.

** SUPERMARKET **

"Moyo, you don't have to do this." The chestnut hared guy stated following Tomoyo through the aisle.

"Syaoran, I want to do this, and besides I'll be doing this in the near future so why wait and not start now, right?" Tomoyo reasoned out and getting the ingredients she needed to make a scrumptious dinner for the Li's.

"But…" he started, making Tomoyo look at him.

"Please…" she pleaded looking straight into Syaoran's eyes and making him unwillingly agree with her.

"Don't look at me that way…" Syaoran commanded, but sounded like he was pleading. Tomoyo kept on giving him the same look, which made Syaoran to let her do her own thing.

"Oh, all right!" he said and pushed the cart while Tomoyo's fingers interlaced to his own.

"Yehey! I win!" she beamed. _'I'm so happy… I hope it will last.'_

**!MEANWHILE AT THE ENTRANCE!**

"Hmm… it's so nice to go out and take some fresh air." Sakura stated looking refreshed and happy once again.

"Feeling great?" Eriol asked, pushing the cart to their destination.

"Awesome!" she responded, then looked at Eriol and asked, "What are we going to get?"

"Some milk and eggs. What do you want?"

"I'll think about it." She shrugged. To her surprise, few wild kids rushed passed her with the grocery cart and flashed like thunders making her loose her balance. Thinking of the pain she will get when she lands, two strong arms held her close to his protecting body. She felt the warmth of his embrace. _'Just like Syaoran's… wait! Snap out of it!'_

"HOE!" she reacted sending blushes to her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm all right, thanks to you once again." Eriol chuckled at Sakura's statement and let her go as they continued to shop.

**!BACK TO THE FIRST COUPLE!**

A loud hoe got the attention of everyone, especially Syaoran. Following the distinct voice, he didn't like what he saw. Hurt and pain washed over him, bringing back all the unwanted memories.

"Syaoran baby, are you all right?" a worried voice asked, but didn't get an answer.

Syaoran stared at the scene before his eyes, his Sakura, is being embraced by a man he doesn't even know. The scene kept on replaying in his mind wishing that it was him who is with her, instead of that man. Wishing that he never should have let her go.

"Sakura…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miya Kurane**: hey guys! O sorry to keep you waiting! I've been busy with school works and stuffs. Anyways, hope you like it and please review! Thanks so much for reading! anyways, a million thanks to the following who reviewed:

**Chloena**- hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the new chappy: )

**Cherry Mk**- thanks for reviewing on every chapter! Really appreciate it! Oh! And the answer to your question is that the reason there are 3 Sakuras is that those are the authors.

**dbzgtfan2004- **thanks for the review and finding out story cute!

**2 OVERLY obsessed- **we have our reasons on making the story awkward! Hehe..


End file.
